The Piano
|date release = January 21, 2017 |tz = N/A |jumps = 0 |falls = 2 |teleportations = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Time |next = The Beach (Dance Remix)}} Soundtrack The soundtrack is inspired by Empire of Angels, composed by Thomas Bergersen. The BPM is 125 for the entire song. Gameplay Landscape At the beginning, the level has a very simplistic design; piano keys are stretched out on each side of the light orange road, making way for the line to journey through. Each of the piano keys synchronize with each tap. Midway through the level, the path becomes plain, with the visible inside of a piano, such as the vibrating strings ornamented along each side and the hammers peeking through with each tap.The line has arrived inside the piano. Finally, at 80% and onward, with one peaceful finale, the line jumps back to the simplistic design of piano keys and concludes the level by entering the pyramid. Difficulty *This is the third easiest level in the game, after The Spring and The Time. *At first, the path is very wide, making the beginning very easy. *Between 60% and 80%, the path forms itself to the beat, distracting new players. *The part after 80% is similar to the beginning, but with a slightly narrower path. *Nonetheless, with the recent update, the path has been remade drastically, and you can even skip several taps, making the level extremely easy. Notes For Gems Strategy *Free roaming can be achieved, but you have to be careful. *As the path can be quite large at times, mistakes can be forgiven. *The Piano contains no special routes for gems, adding to the fact that getting all 10 of them in one run is very easy. Trivia *This is the first level released in 2017. *This is considered to be one of the least decorated levels. *This was added after The Winter was out, and therefore the latter used to be the easiest level in the game. **This was also the easiest level while The Beginning was being revamped. *This is the second level which uses vocals, after The Chaos & before The Cathedral. *After 2.1.0, the paths before the 1st checkpoint are noticeably wider. *The Piano is the second level to be given a remix; the first level being The Winter, with it's house remix. *The 70% cannot be sees in normal view, but it can be seen floating under a map by using no fog and late animation glitch. *It is the only level whose remix does not share the original name (The Beach). *It can be said that it is one of the most popular levels in the game. *This is currently the shortest level in the game, beating The Beach (Dance Remix) and The Spring Lullaby with 4 seconds and beating The Amusement Park with 10 seconds. *Part of The Third Anniversary is inspired from this level, where the line is on the piano keys rather than beside them as in this level. Percentage Sign *The 10% marker is on a larger key to the right of the line. *The 20% marker is on a larger key to the left of the line. *The 30% marker is on a larger key to the right of the line. *The 40% marker is on the road right after the first crown. *The 50% marker is on the road. *The 60% marker is on the road. *The 70% marker is not shown but collecting the 7th gem could represent the 70% mark. *The 80% marker is on the road. *The 90% marker is on a large key to the left of the line. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Very Easy levels Category:Epic levels Category:Levels with Vocals